


Making an Effort

by Vadam_T



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Confiding, Important Conversation, M/M, Personalities, Promise :3, They're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Josh has always been wary of Wrench's masked personality.One day, the unmasked Anarchist has a talk with him about it.





	Making an Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a Wrench/Josh moment, so I rattled this one off.  
> It's part of the same Universe from my "A Hipster and an Anarchist" series,   
> But not a direct part of the series itself (Hope that makes sense...)  
> You can find that on my profile.  
> Written in iA Writer - May or may not be terrible.  
> \---  
> If you like this story, Goody!  
> Take care Friends (^.^)/

**Making an Effort**

 

"Do I scare you, Josh?" Wrench looks up from his mask. It's sitting on his workbench, a lamp shining down on it so he can see the internal components.  
  
He witnesses the other hacker go rigid at the other-end of the garage. He was buried in his computer as ever, not sparing a single glance in his direction.  
  
Although he gets no response, he knows he has his attention. Wrench sighs, sitting forwards on his stool. "I don't want you to be scared of me."    
  
"I'm not scared of you..." Josh responds, not daring to turn around and look him in the eye. It felt like a crime to look upon his real face. Sure the others had seen it a few times before, but Josh didn't want to. "I'm scared of your second personality."  
  
"My second personality?"  
  
"The person I'm talking to right now." Josh continues, his voice characteristically devoid of all tone and emotion. "I have no problems with...He's kind, gentle...cares about his friends and allies."  
  
Wrench ponders that for a moment, in the 6 years he'd known Josh, he'd watched him develop from a young, scared kid with no real sense of purpose...into a capable, independent young man, with an ambition to help others in whatever way he could, no matter the cost.  
  
To say he was proud would be an understatement. Even if they didn't appear to get on as well as he would like them too.  
  
He'd never once considered the possibility that it was a personality issue he had. That it was his masked self that frightened the other so much. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head. "I had no idea..."  
  
"It's alright." Josh immediately responds. "We've never spoken about this before. I can't fault you for not knowing."  
  
"Do I really scare you that much with the mask on?" the Anarchist inches forwards a little more, his gaze dropping to the inside of his mask.  
  
"Without the mask, I can talk to you...I have no fear that you're gonna do something random, or crazy...or loose your temper at short notice." Josh replies.   
  
He turns on his chair, purposefully keeping his gaze locked on the ground in front of where he's sitting. He was NOT looking at his face...not unless he wanted to.  
  
And as if by magic, that's exactly what Wrench says next.  
  
"You can look at me, you know." he says softly. "I'm not gonna bite your head off for using your eyes."  
  
"I'll only do it, if you're okay with-"  
  
"-I'm fine...and Marcus has me working on eye-contact anyway so -- Please...if you want to, you can. I invite you too."  
  
Josh has to force himself to look up from the ground at him. He immediately shifts to the doors on the far end of the garage. "Sorry..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looks at him again. What he sees isn't nearly what he was expecting. He'd caught glimpses of his face before, momentary flashes...but he'd immediately looked away.  
  
He hadn't really taken into account just how blue Wrench's eyes were, nor how light his hair was, and he'd seen that before from behind.  
  
Instead of awkwardly staring at him, he decides to continue his thoughts. Speaking quieter than usual, now that he was facing him.  
  
"When you wear the mask...I'm constantly on edge around you." He sighs. "Masked you is...Bold, Proud...Agressive and in your face -- A combination I can't handle in great quantities."  
  
"Yeah." He notices the Anarchist's mouth twist into a thoughtful frown. "I guess I understand that."  
  
"Look" Josh is quick to come back with something more positive. "I'm not saying you're a bad person...you're far from it. I'm just saying-"    
  
"-It's alright." Wrench interrupts, the frown quickly turning to a smirk. "I get you. You don't like masked me."    
  
He shrugs. "You're not the first person to hate that me."    
  
"I like you as you are now, Wrench." Josh says. He's unsure of what's making him move, but he goes with it. Standing up and walking over to the workbench. "I like this person I'm talking to. Quiet...Thoughtful...Reserved. Never jumping around, or making noise."    
  
Wrench let's out a laugh, surprising him. His smile seemed to light up his entire face. "Oh I get it...you just want me to shut up more often."    
  
That...wasn't entirely a lie.  
  
"Um."    
  
More laughter from Wrench. He shakes his head, sitting back on his stool and folding his arms. "Would it help...if I was less...out there, when I have the mask on?"    
  
"I'm not going to ask you to change who you are with it on." Josh replies.  
    
"No, I mean when I'm dealing with you...I can always tone it down a little, knowing now that your on edge...perhaps it could help with things going forwards."  
  
Josh looks at him for a moment. Marcus had told him about the sincerity of this Wrench, the one behind the mask. And at this moment, he could see it in those eyes.  
  
He meant what he was proposing, and he'd go through with it.  
  
The younger hacker nods slowly. "Y-Yeah...it would."  
  
"Then I'll do just that for you."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Don't mention it."    
  
Wrench now sits forwards and looks at the inside of his mask. He picks up his screwdriver and starts to poke at the modulator circuit.  
  
Josh stares at him for a moment or so, then moves around the workbench to him. Wrench let's out a shallow gasp of surprise as he hugs him.  
  
"Woah..." He laughs, putting an arm around Josh's back. "Definitely making progress, you're hugging me now."    
  
"I want you to know." Josh mutters into his shoulder, before looking up at him. "You're my friend...you always have been, and you always will be...and I don't hold anything against you despite this."  
  
A brief moment of silence occurs, then he hears the Anarchist let out a shaky breath. He's pulled closer to him. Looking up he notices tears in those blue eyes.  
  
Immediately he doubts himself. Did he say something wrong?  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispers, a pang of guilt stabbing him in the stomach. "I didn't meant to upset-"    
  
"-These aren't sad tears, silly."   
  
Wrench leans forwards, resting his forehead against his. "That just caught me off guard is all."  
  
"We're in this together." Josh states, relieved that it wasn't something negative. "I'll always have your back, Wrench."  
  
"That we are." Wrench smirks. "And I'll always have yours."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got teary eyed writing this...that doesn't mean it's any good though... (-.-)


End file.
